Wizards and Mages What could go wrong?
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Put wizards plus mages together and what do we get? We get a story filled with magic from our lovable Fairys and our lovable Hogwart wizards. Just what will happen when these two families come together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohiyu minna. I came back with a new idea. Please help me with this any way you can. It's My first crossover story. I hope you Like it. Gommen if I miss spell words. No on with the story!**

**Wait Natsu Get away from there! No don't touch that! Happy I will Kill you! Uhm go ahead and read now Just ignore this. NATSU!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the town of Magnolia. That is until you came near a certain guild known for being rambonchious all day long. As usual, this guild was ablaze with activity. People drinking at the early hours and a party going on just for fun. Brawls started to form as small fights turned into collosal ones. Up in a room in the back of the guild sat a tiny old man known as Gramps. There he tried to concentrate on his work. He had been doing this for many years so he knew how to block out the fights. He shuffled through some letters but stopped at one that had an odd form to it. Openning it, his eyes widened as he read who it was from.

_Hhm looks like its time to repay an old debt to him. Guys I better gather a team. _The tiny master pondered. With his desicion made after a few minutes he hopped off his chair and made his way to the front of the guild to make the annocncement.

**"Oi listen up brats I got something important to say!" **He bellowed. The guild fell silent at his voice and turned to face him and hear what he had to say. **"Now listen closely. An old friend of mine has asked for help with his school. The catch it that this school is in Europe. I am sending a team of seven to go and help him with this mission. It will be indefinate until the problem is gone. The headmaster will explain everything else. Whoever I call, go and pack for a years mission at least. Now the people going are Natsu, Erza, Gajeel. Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Levy. Happy, Charala, Pantherlily you may also go with them. Now go pack and come to my office in two hours."**

With that said, the Master went back to his office. Said people who's names had been called left the guild to prepare. After they had left, the guild went back to it's normal self.

_Just what is this mission Gramps sending us on? _Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Levy asked themselves while heading home to pack.

(Timeskip-2 hours later in masters office)

Everyone was gathered into Masters office. It was silent until he cleared his throat. **"Children, I picked you seven for this mission for a reason. You all have traits that will benefit certain parts of this mission. Now what I can tell you about this mission is this, the school you will go to is called Hogwarts. It is a school dedicated to wizards. There is a dress code you will have to follow. The headmasters name is Dumbledore, he will tell you the details of this mission. Also you will need to know english unless he has a spell for it. Now do you understand everything?" **

It was silent for a few minutes. We all looked at each other to make sure we understood. When no one said anything, Master nodded his head and proceeded to make a portal of some sort. We all understood somehow that this portal would take us to the school. Before we left, Master told us two more things. **"Children for this mission Erza will be in charge with Lucy as her second. Levy here is a book on the school with everything you will need to know. Good luck and return safely."** With that said, we entered the portal to travel to a world unknown to us until now.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Well give me tips and all. Please review.**

**Rise.**

**Bow. **

**Aye sir!**


	2. Author's Note

**Minna I need help. I have huge writers block with this story. I have no clue on what to do next. Please send in ideas for me so I can update this. Arigato for the support.**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


	3. Important Notice

**Minna sorry but I can't think of anything for this story so I am going to let one of you have it to continue it. PLease let me know if you want it.**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


End file.
